


《女朋友》女装基x消防员锤

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: F/F, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “无论你穿着婚纱还是西装，我都深爱着我的未婚夫。”





	《女朋友》女装基x消防员锤

“无论你穿着婚纱还是西装，我都深爱着我的未婚夫。”  
———————————————————  
“我们结婚吧！”

贝加尔湖，邮轮甲板，金色的黄昏与爱人。

Thor从说出第一个音节开始，Loki就已经在心中点头。他忘记了自己的裙摆被风扬起，也忘记了他们长达2年的恋情全凭谎言在维系。

一切从Natasha的生日派对开始，他们的共同好友都理解Loki对女装的喜好，更何况这个漂亮男人能驾驭任何风格。

于是omega只是像在任何私人派对上那样，穿着MaxMara的驼色大衣和连衣裙，靠在墙角歇一歇被高跟鞋磨痛的脚跟。

Thor是在派对中途出现的，金发alpha穿着敞领的蓝衬衫，光是站在那儿就吸引了大部分人的目光。

“他是消防队长，上次我点燃厨房时帮了大忙。”Natasha一眼就看出了Loki很感兴趣，八面玲珑地冲Thor打招呼，“我赌80美金Thor还是个单身汉。”

当然，Loki注定输了这个赌局。alpha眼神明亮地向他走过来，指节局促地贴着裤子的缝线，笨拙却依旧英俊地向omega搭话。

“我能……认识你吗，美丽的女士？”

Loki有些犹豫地伸出手，在Thor的眼里便是矜持和娇羞。而omega只是在想，如果他粗着嗓子说“你该称呼我先生”，那这个闪着光的alpha也许就会一脸怪异地逃走了。

“你在干什么？”Natasha无声地用口型问他，但Loki已经打定主意了。

他想成为Thor的“女朋友”，哪怕要用千万个谎言去隐瞒。

Thor不是察觉不到怪异的，除了每次见他们都欲言又止的Natasha，他几乎没有见过Loki的其他朋友。

laufeyson“小姐”经营着一家诊所，她自己也是位优秀的整形医生，但Thor从未去过“女朋友”工作的地方，Loki也总有理由搪塞过去。

这都不算什么，哪怕Loki连夏天都戴着丝巾，也不喜欢过多的肢体接触，Thor已经很满足了。

他的恋人美丽高挑，嗓音有些沙哑，会讲暧昧风趣的笑话，这对总是忙于救火出警的消防员而言已经足够幸运了。

“Thor，分手吧。”

Loki发来消息时，在消防局的Thor正准备出警。alpha连回复的时间都没有，便抱着头盔登上了呼啸而去的消防车。

“别担心，队长。”开车的同事安慰Thor，“女朋友嘛，干我们这一行的确太忙了。”

“是啊！”另一个消防员接话，“我的女朋友也在闹分手呢！”

可是他们快要结婚了啊。Thor烟灰满面地扶着刚脱险的房东太太，再也挤不出安抚人心的微笑。

他们甚至在上周同居了，哪怕Loki依旧拒绝了alpha每次想要亲近的意望。

“同居？！”Natasha抱着臂，不可思议地瞪着面前的黑发男人，她狡猾又多情的omega好友，“活该你只能说分手，alpha提出同居是什么意思还不……”

“不止是为了这个。”Loki抱着咖啡杯，恹恹地盯着奶泡一颗颗消失，只留下灰色的凹陷，“我已经骗了Thor两年，而他甚至想过结婚后转业……”

“就让他觉得我是个混蛋吧，”Loki萎靡地陷进沙发里，抚摸着手上的婚戒，“我也的确是个混蛋。”

“他快把我的手机打爆了，混帐！”Natasha气势汹汹地瞪大眼睛，“我不会再帮你欺骗这个可怜人了，否则下一次厨房着火了都不敢报警！”

随便吧。Loki看了一眼表，拿起外套准备回办公室接待预约客户。他所有的伤心和愧疚都是自食其果，反正以后再也不会和Thor有交集了。

omega迟到了几分钟，急匆匆换上白大褂走进办公室时，恨不得就此夺门而出。

Loki大意了，Thor居然用一个假名来预约他接下来的两小时！

“Natasha说你其实是个男人，”alpha站了起来，面色复杂地看向他穿着衬衫领带的“女友”，“我还以为这是恶作剧。”

“什么？我当然是个男人。”Loki镇定地关上门，“你是我妹妹的前男友？我听说……”

“你还要再继续骗我么，Loki？”Thor的视线落在了omega胸口的名牌上。

Loki的信息素还是很甜，像橘子花和果酒勾兑的香气，但他的确是个男人，露出了丝巾下的喉结，也没有女式衣裙来修饰宽肩窄腰的骨架。

“好吧，Thor，好吧。”Loki抿起了嘴，依旧是一副随时准备夺门而出的模样，“你要是准备像男人之间那样打我一顿，别在办公室里这么干。”

“不，我不会伤害你……”Thor缓慢地眨了眨蓝眼睛，这冲击实在太大了，他的确愤怒过，但alpha明白怒火只会让自己彻底失去恋人，“如果这是我们之间唯一的问题，我想……”

“我想我们不用分手。”

“这不就好了？！”Natasha恨不得顺着电话线爬过去，掰开Loki的脑壳看看里面到底有什么，“你还打算考虑些什么，过错方可是你！”

“Thor可能只是习惯和我在一起了，”Loki撑着脑袋嘟囔，他告诉alpha下班后会回他们的公寓，omega从未如此苛求过加班，“你知道，消防员的工作很忙，我们又在一起两年多了……”

“放屁，”Natasha冷笑，“你要是见过Thor破窗而入的架势，就知道他永远都不会委曲求全。”

“我也不会，Nat。”

Loki还是拖拖拉拉地回了公寓，甚至还带了几瓶啤酒，以一个男人的身份“登门拜访”。

Thor也难得没有出警，沉默地过来开了门，炽热的眼神却让omega不敢直视。

“为什么你不从一开始就告诉我真相呢？”Thor喝了几杯后终于说出口，“也是，只有我这种蠢货才会两年了都看不出……”

“不是你的问题，Thor。”Loki乖乖地垂着眼，就像每次犯错后那样让人心软，“我从16岁起就在这么做了，只要我想……就不会被发现。”

“而且，要是你在聚会上碰见一个女装的男人，”omega顿了顿，突然拔高了音调，居然反过来控诉恋人，“绝对就没有之后的约会了！”

“这可不一定，”Thor有些哭笑不得，他就是爱极了这个小混蛋，“我可能会晚几天才打电话给你。”

“现在说什么都只凭你一张嘴了，”Loki不服气地嘟囔，他可足足煎熬了两年，谁都不容易，“你只谈过前女友，也没提过会喜欢男人……”

“我为什么要和女朋友说自己会喜欢男人？”这就完全是在胡闹了，Thor板起了脸，“你不信任我，Loki。”

Loki撇着嘴不说话了，他总是喜欢颠倒黑白地为自己开脱，但这次不管用了。Thor也许从来都不好糊弄，只是一直在忍让他。

“好吧，那你想怎样？”omega破罐子破摔地一扬下巴，“我错了又怎……唔……”

“陪我去游泳，冲浪，蒸桑拿……所有你为了隐瞒性别退掉的约会，都要补偿我。”Thor越过餐桌吻他，眯着眼的模样让omega喉咙发紧，“还有你让我禁欲两年的恶行。”

“这不算！”Loki头晕目眩地反驳，Thor总喜欢扯自己被胸肌撑起的衣领，“我本来就比较保守……”

Thor的电话突然想了起来。

Loki从alpha步步紧逼的攻势中缓了口气，随即便从Thor凝重的脸色中意识到了什么，作为队长，他需要临时出警的次数也更多。

“你去吧，”Loki依旧木着脸，看着Thor欲言又止的模样还是忍不住加了一句，“我不会走的……”

“说定了，小混帐。”Thor带着金灿灿的笑容吻他，让omega继续头晕目眩，“无论你穿着婚纱还是西装，我都深爱着我的未婚夫。”

“等我回家。”

就是这样的甜言蜜语，Loki想，让他瞒天过海也要把这个alpha骗到手。

omega慢悠悠地去衣橱找自己的裙子，Loki打算穿着它们等Thor回来，看看他在知道自己是男人后的反应，alpha甚至连他的化妆品都原封不动地留着。

但等到Thor回来时依旧是后半夜了，他轻手轻脚地开门，借着台灯昏黄的光看见沙发上熟睡的恋人。

Loki穿着法式蕾丝的黑色吊带裙，脖颈上系着丝巾，红润微亮的唇半长着呼吸，皱着眉被alpha身上的呛鼻烟火味弄醒。

“唔……”

“我的男朋友呢？”Thor轻笑着吻他，胡须蹭得omega缩起了脖子，“女士，你睡在了陌生alpha的沙发上。”

“我可是和你谈了两年的女朋友，”Loki刁钻地躲开了，“你果然喜欢男人啊，Thor·odinson……啊！”

“老实点，”alpha直接把乱吃飞醋的恋人抱了起来，轻轻松松地搂在怀里颠了颠，“你可得一晚还上两年的债。”

“我申请分期、唔嗯……”Loki象征性地被压着挣扎了几下，很快顺从地搂住了alpha的脖子，“你慢点，裙子很贵……”

“是啊，”Thor顺着光滑的丝绸揉进裙摆，手掌摸到了omega精瘦的大腿上，意有所指地调笑，“怪不得手感很好。”

“你也是。”Loki漂亮的绿眼珠滴溜溜打转，他垂涎alpha的胸肌两年多了，结果突然被自己的丝巾蒙上了眼睛。

“不许看，”Thor的坏笑依稀还能透过丝巾看见，“罚你。”

“唔……嗯？！”Loki呆了呆，还没来得及控诉就突然被托起了腰，alpha把裙摆全部推到了他的胸口，低头叼住了omega的乳尖，“你、哈啊……”

“我还想过你扮女人时，胸罩里是不是加料了，”Thor搓揉的手劲很大，让omega像面团一样蜷缩着被为所欲为，“原来不用……”

alpha脑子里只有这些下流东西！Loki已经湿透了，浑身散发着甜果烂熟的诱人气味，而Thor正在隔着薄薄的三角丝裤舔吮omega半勃的性器。

“至少你的信息素一直是真的，”alpha嗓音粗哑地喘息，“Loki，你比姑娘还甜……”

闭嘴！Loki很想吼出来，但开口便是一连串甜腻绵长的呻吟，他们都等太久了，居然因为无谓的谎言和误解浪费了两年。

“Thor，快点……”omega不想再当什么矜持的女朋友了，他现在就要这个alpha，“该死，别真的把我当姑娘……啊呃！”

alpha直接撕开了那条可怜的女士内裤，然后扶着圆润硕大的顶端挺了进来，Loki蜷着脚趾急促喘息，几乎被撑得说不出话。

“Thor、唔嗯…啊！Thor……”Loki什么都看不见，丝裙淫乱地堆在胸口，被对叠着身体展露雌穴，肌理紧绷的臀肉在alpha猛烈的撞击下像奶油般丰盈地抖动。

“你真棒、宝贝……”Thor有些失控了，只顾着用狰狞的肉刃劈开omega湿红的嫩肉，哪怕Loki尖叫哭喊也停不下来，“God、我真担心你晕过去，但你不会的……”

“嗯、嗯！慢……哈啊！”Loki的喉结被含住了，这个他总是费心遮掩的地方。Thor含着那块脆弱的软骨反复勾舔，omega打赌那上面的牙印已经惨不忍睹。

“我们居然浪费了两年，早该这么干了……”Thor把射满omega肚子的精水抠弄出了一些，才继续把着Loki的腰胯干进去，还是有白浊的体液淅淅沥沥地被挤压出来，“这比我的春梦辣多了……”

“你的春梦里是个女人？”Loki呜咽着扭过头，腰杆随着alpha的抽动敏感地颤抖，被Thor拍了拍屁股。

“别提醒我被足足骗了两年，”Thor终于把裙子撕了，他还是最喜欢一丝不挂的恋人，“你把我踹下床的时候就该料到有今天。”

Loki愤愤地拽下丝巾，又打量着alpha火辣的身材不吭声了。Thor就不该去当消防员，火场的灾情说不定会因为他越烧越烈。

“你就不该有女朋友！”omega一边爽一边控诉，“连男人都快被你干昏过去了、唔……”

“我要把春梦里的场景全部做一遍，”Thor用那根可怜的丝巾堵住了omega被肏开的雌穴，把尖叫着踹他的恋人抱进浴室，“你的高跟鞋呢？厨房的料理台有些高。”

“Thor·odinson！”Loki湿漉漉地扑腾着水，“我要退婚！分手！”

“我们已经分手了，还记得吗？”Thor一本正经地耍赖，抬腿跨进浴缸，“只能直接结婚了。”

“你能不能哪怕有一次是靠谱的！”三个月后，婚期如约举行。Natasha抓狂地陪着Loki去婚纱店改尺寸，全因为omega肚子里日长夜大的小魔头。

至于Thor消防队的战友们，估计得过一段时间才能发现他“换”女朋友了。


End file.
